Late night rendezvous
by Olego
Summary: Kevin wakes up when Scotty comes home.


Kevin is wide awake when he hears something in the living room fall to the floor. Right after he hears Scotty swearing. He gazes at the red digits of the clock. It's 3:36 and he needs to go to work tomorrow.

No wait, it's Friday, he doesn't have to. And then he remembers. Scotty was out with some friends celebrating someone's anniversary of something. Scotty hadn't really known himself, and Kevin had been busy while listening, to be honest.

He hears Scotty get into the kitchen, probably to have a glass or four of water before going to bed. Kevin quickly gets out of bed, deciding to have a glass of water himself.

He quietly opens the bedroom door and enters the living room. One small lamp is lit so he can walk into the kitchen without Scotty noticing his presence.

"Hey sweetie." He greets Scotty.

"Holy-" Scotty says, turning around. "You scared me."

"You're drunk." Kevin sums up.

"Yeah." Scotty agrees. It had been a crazy night, the first in a very long time where he allowed himself to get really wasted. "I took a taxi, promzz." He assures and finished his glass of water. After being done he places the glass on the sink and it nearly falls down to the floor. Kevin's quick reaction saves it. Scotty puts his arms around Kevin.

"You're so hot." He says, leaning into a kiss.

Kevin lets their lips meet, but then retracts.

"You taste like alcohol."

"You wear too much cloths." Scotty says, tugging at Kevin's boxers.

"Well sweetie, I'm nearly naked already and you are wearing your jacket." Kevin says, trying to be the one keeping his head cold. Scotty however, takes Kevin's comment as a request, and Kevin watches his husband get naked in just seconds.

"You barely stand up, but this you can handle?" Kevin dryly comments.

"You quiet." Scotty puts his index finger on Kevin's lips, silencing him. He pulls down Kevin's boxers and leads Kevin into their bedroom, leaving their clothing on the kitchen floor.

Scotty gestures for Kevin to lay down on the bed, and Kevin obeys, enjoying Scotty's drunken idea. Scotty closes the door to the room, leaving it completely dark. Kevin hears Scotty open the closet and then quickly close it again. He then feels Scotty next to the bed.

The warmth coming from Scotty is maybe even more arousing than his touch would be, as Kevin feels Scotty place something, probably a tie over Kevin's eyes. Kevin lifts his head and Scotty ties a knot on the back. He ends the procedure with giving Kevin a kiss.

Scotty then straddles Kevin, stroking his stomach up to his chest and playing with the dark hair there. He leans forward and his hands trails Kevin's arms until they're laying on top of each other, with Scotty pushing Kevin's hands down.

Scotty reaches over to the other side of the bed, and it doesn't take Kevin long to understand what is happening. A minute later he is tied to the head of the bed and Scotty is tracing kisses down his body.

"You will like." Scotty whispers. "Promzz." Scotty continues to kiss Kevin's body, sucking lightly on his nipples. He circles Kevin's belly button with his tongue, and receives a well-earned moan. Scotty chuckles and moves down. Kevin parts his legs, and Scotty caress them, sitting between them, placing a light kiss on Kevin's knee.

Scotty kisses Kevin's groin before taking his oh-so-ready erection in his mouth. Kevin moans loudly and pushes himself up against Scotty.

Kevin knows he's already about to lose control, and being blind-folded and tied down only makes it all worse. Scotty's mouth on his hard cock is just too much to take, and he's afraid he'll come faster than when he was 15 and first discovered gay porn.

"Scotty…" he groans and Scotty withdraws. "No!" Kevin exclaims, his breathing so hard it makes him sound just as desperate as he actually is. "Don't stop."

"Won't." Scotty promises, but gets off, leaving Kevin cold in the bed. Kevin hears the bed side table on Scotty's side open and close, and he figures that it's lube rather than Scotty's pair of extra warm socks.

Scotty returns to the spot between Kevin's legs, placing a very gentle kiss just above Kevin's erection. He then takes the lube and pours some into the palm of his hand. He smears it over Kevin's cock with slow arousing strokes. He can hear Kevin's breathing change when he realizing what's going to happen.

Kevin shifts himself into position and pushes himself down, gasping for air when he's penetrated. Kevin does the same when feeling Scotty around him, and his reflexes wants to put his hands on Scotty's hips, but can't. He feels Scotty take control and move in a rhythm that's good for him.

Kevin hears every noise Scotty makes. His breathing is very clear, and with every thrust his breathing is more and more full of pleasure than pain. Scotty pushes Kevin deeper into himself, and Kevin feels his muscles tense, and knows he is close to coming.

Kevin, feeling Scotty's hands caressing his stomach, is sent over the verge, and their orgasms come almost simultaneously. Scotty pulls himself off Kevin and lies down besides him, pulling the tie off his head, kissing his lips. Their lips don't part when Scotty half-way pulls him on Kevin again, untying the knots.

Kevin's arms immediately embrace Scotty when let loose.

"You're naughty." He says.

"Tequila." Scotty replies.

"I love you."

"You only say that cuz I just let you."

"Let me say it?" Kevin teases.

"Let you do me." Scotty clarifies, causing Kevin to laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry, hun, but I'm pretty sure you did me now." Kevin hears Scotty giggle in reply, but he doesn't say anything.

"Scots?" Kevin asks. He doesn't get a reply and when he hears Scotty's breathing get deeper, he understands that Scotty fell asleep. Kevin smiles and watches his face straighten out, his long lashes twitch before safely landing on his cheek. Kevin feels his own eyelids getting heavier and shortly, him too drifts off to sleep.


End file.
